villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kyousuke Arasaki
Kyousuke Arasaki (Japanese: 荒崎 キョウスケ, Arasaki Kyousuke) is the main antagonist of the Crash B-Daman anime series and the secondary antagonist of its manga adaptation by Tomoya Kuratani. He wields the Revolver-Type B-Daman Omega Bahamut and a Rush-Type variant named Alpha Bahamut, both of which able to combine, forming the unstoppable Ultimate Bahamut. He is voiced by Kousuke Toriumi. Appearance Kyousuke is a tall and slender-built man. He has wild-looking turquoise blue hair and cat-like orange eyes which has sharp pupils. When he was younger, Kyousuke used to have livelier eyes but had since narrowed down to its current sinister state In the anime; Kyousuke wears a red long-sleeved leather jacket with orange collar and a yellow shirt, the bottom of which is torn off. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves, pants with torn-off ankle bottom; and a shoes of the same dark blue color. He also wears a lot of accessories which includes a small pair of round green earrings, diamond-shaped necklace with the same round green gem, light brown choker which are the same color as his belt and holsters; and five red belts with gold buckles around each of his ankles. However, the most notable part of Kyousuke's clothing are the bandages that he wears around his head. It is a memento from his beloved father whose memory he buried as he embraced the idea of worldwide conquest. While performing his work outside of the Saionji Building, Kyousuke is often seen with a lapel which he uses to command Saionji's troops. Personality Kyousuke is a powerful adversary known for his maniacal laughter, temperamental egotism; intimidating and terrifying voice. All of these along with his lethal dual-wielding abilities is what makes up this unique kind of villain in the B-Daman series. Another notable trait about Kyousuke is his bloodlust. Although not as perversely psychotic in the manga; he still takes pleasure in the idea of killing B-Ders or seeing them die. This was first exhibited in Episode 33 when he maniacally laughed at the idea of the eight finalists in the World Crash Grand Prix killing each other. His bloodlust was shown to the fullest extent in the last three episodes of the anime series when he was mercilessly gunning down the Seven Legendary B-Ders. Ultimately, he is responsible one way or another for the deaths of all the characters that have died in the present time of the series. Before all of that, however, Kyousuke is a loving son to his father. After the death of his father, Kyousuke was driven to the edge of madness and became a nihilist whose bent on conquering the world or destroying it otherwise. His doomsday obsession, or what he calls as his "dream," was so deep that he would not hesitate to eliminate not only Hitto and his friends but even the Saionji family. Kyousuke is also shown to be very good with deception. He can smooth talk just about anyone into trusting him just like what he did with the Saionji family and the group of investors for the Saionji Konzern's doomsday weapon. Even so, as Kyousuke's father bidded him never to trust anyone; Kyousuke never saw any person as a valuable asset. Everyone who served him is merely a disposable pawn in the same way like Saionji Konzern treated his late father. This is very evident when Kyousuke ordered Ikki Kida to be executed for having outlived his usefulness and trapmaster Sabu Nishijima to die in the Saionji Building. Throughout the series, it was heavily implied that Kyousuke is also horribly jealous of Hitto. Aside from making use of Dr. Tamaga's genius, this jealousy is the core reason why Kyousuke had Hitto's father kidnapped and imprisoned. Just like Hitto; Kyousuke also has a genius scientist for a father but unlike the latter, the former's father is still alive. The tip of the iceberg in this parallelism was made most apparent in the finale of the series when Kyousuke remarked that Hitto is very lucky to still have a father, and this father is one who never wanted his son to take the path of vengeance. Trivia *He is the second character in Crash B-Daman whose seen dual-wielding with the first being Kodoh Kuraki. *Kyousuke's Japanese Voice actor (Kousuke Toriumi) would return to voice Drive=Garuburn, the main protagonist of Cross Fight B-Daman eS. *The characters in his surname (荒崎 Arasaki) means "the coast laid to waste" which goes very well with his destructive nature. On the other hand, his given name could mean "big assistance" so altogether his name means "big assistance in laying the coast to waste" which pretty much describes his role in the series. *Kyousuke mainly uses light orange-colored marbles just like Yamato Daiwa for both his Bahamut B-Daman and in all the attached Synchro Weapons. *Kyousuke notably wears the same type of green studs as Mie Daiwa but his' is noticeably smaller. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spy Category:One-Man Army Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Teenagers Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Assassins Category:Insecure Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Big Bads